Angel and devil?
by Aira25
Summary: Ritsuka Tachibana, an angel living in the human world, is summoned by her school council president who is a devil in the search of great powerful grimoire. The devils find her quite interesting. Will Ritsuka ever let them find her real self? Will one of them be able to take her heart? Or the hatred of Ritsuka towards them will come in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys**

 **My first fanfic about my favorite couple**

 **Ritsuka and Rem**

 **I dont own dance with devils if i did then Rem and Ritsuka would be married by now**

"Ritsuka wake up, your gonna be late for your school!" Said the woman before going to the kitchen.

 **Ritsuka's pov**

 **BAAM!!**

Urg its the ninth morning i fell from the bed.oh heck I'm gonna be laaaateeeeeee for the school. I picked my uniform and ran to the bathroom. After the bath, i went to the kitchen. " Here's your breakfast." Said mother and gave me toast with milk. Which i tried to ignore. " drink the milk too" ordered mother.

"Sorry mom i'm gonna be late.bye!" I ran outside and stretched my arms."it's gonna be another beautiful day"

Oh let me introduce myself. I'm Ritsuka Tachibana, sixteen years old. I'm an angel living in the human world. I'm just like an ordinary high school girl though my family is very rich but I don't like to take limo to the school. I just wanna be a normal high school student.

Just as i reached the school, i saw my friend

Azuna, waving at me. She is just like me. She doesn't like formalities even though she's rich.

"Hey Azuna, Good morning!"

"Good morning,Ritsuka!"

Suddenly students started staring at me.

"She is the one right?" " she must have done something" "why would student council summon her" I'm kinda jealous that she's summoned by the great Rem Kaginuki!"

I looked at them in confusion "Ritsuka, look."

Azuna pointed to the notice board in horror.

I followed her gaze. My eyes widen in shock.

' Ritsuka Tachibana, grade xx,

Is summon in the student council room, third library'


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys**

 **Chappie 2 is here**

 **The story is similar in the start but i have surprises**

 **I don't own anything**

 **Remsuka**

Why am i here? I didn't do anything wrong

I thought while standing outside of the third library's door.

I knocked the door and it opened itself ' wow they have automatic doors here?'

Shaking my head, i went inside.

I was amazed. The library was just like a castle.

I saw three guys sitting there with no care in the world

And a guy sitting in the middle like a king that was our so-great -and-mighty- student council president, Rem kaginuki.

He sat like he owned the place which he did. The guys around him was Shiki, Urie and Mage.

Four of them were childhood friends that's what rumors said.

I looked at them with bored eyes. Well, I'm not a fangirl that will have hearts in eyes and follow them everywhere like a dog.

Are they ever going to say anything?

Then as if the president read my mind,he said," Ritsuka Tachibana?" "Yeah" i said with same expression. " I've got some complains from your teachers and other students about you" he said, showing me a paper.

" what does it say? Who complained?" I asked

"Well i will be the one asking you questions not you"

" i have every right to defend myself and i am sure I didn't break any rule" i said glaring at him

Four of them stared at me as i was an alien.

"Wow, the butterfly talks back to you Rem." Said Urie,amused

" you poor thing" shiki

"Haha this is interesting" said mage.

Seriously what's wrong here?

" hm, You're really interesting, Ritsuka Tachibana aren't you?" Said Rem chuckling darkly.

I stepped back as i felt myself being lost his eyes. I felt his face closer to my eyes.

"Actually, i called you for my own business. Now tell me where grimoire is which these lips." He was so close. I could feel his breathe on my lips.

Suddenly i heard a voice and pulled him away.

No one's pov

Ritsuka pushed him away. "How dare you!" She hissed. " Your trying to find grimoire?" She asked with an eye brow raised.

"So you do know about the grimoire?" Asked Rem glaring at her.

"Well too bad, you can't find it. No matter how much to try, grimoire will never be yours.

I have to leave now. You've already wasted my time. Have a nice time finding grimoire,prez!"

She said as she smirked and left them in amazed.

"Rem, your spell didn't work on her" said Urie watering the rose plant.

" whatever, next time it'll be checkmate." He said going back to his throne.

"She's an angel" said Shiki playing with his scissors.

" she has that sweet scent and was emitting a powerful aura. You all noticed that too right?"

" this game is gonna be so interesting" said mage grinning

Back to Ritsuka

"Hey Ritsuka! What happened there? Are you alright?" Asked Azuna worried. " oh come on Azuna, I'm alright. Nothing happened. They just have a misunderstanding but seriously That Rem was a jerk. I wonder why other students like him so much. Whatever, if they calles me again, I just won't go." Said Ritsuka smiling.

"Uh-huh" nodded Azuna and smiled back

They went to their classes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiyaaaa!**

 **Chapter 3 is here. I'm so sorry if the chapters are very short but plz coperate**

 **I'm a newbie here**

 **And don't forget to RR**

 **I don't own dance with devils**

Ritsuka and Azuna bid their goodbyes and went to their direction. Ritsuka couldn't stop thinking about the student council.

Ritsuka's pov

Who would have thought that our student council was actually all devils? But no matter what i will never let them have the grimoire. Whatever. I should just buy the things and grocery and go to home. It's getting late.

Pov end

After buying groceries she kept on walking. The sun was already set. She could see stars. Suddenly she saw a limo stopped just ahead of her. She saw some men coming out of the limo and started attacking her. They were wearing weird clothes and She could sense that they were not humans.

Their eyes were covered. Two men blocked her hand and one came to her.

"Now tell me, where the forbidden grimoire is?" Said the man. His eyes turned red.

Ritsuka's pov

Damnit vampires.

Goddamnit.

"Do you really think i will tell you where grimoire is? If you do, then your an idiot." I said not afraid at all.

"You will." He said as leaned close to my neck. I could feel his fangs. As his fangs reached my neck i punched him.HARD.

He fell on the road. I took my chance and punched other fellows too.

(End of the pov)

"You bitch!" He hissed at her. He tried to catch her but failed.

She raised her right hand and the rings started forming on her arm. As she pointed her hand at them they disappeared.

She cleaned her sleeves.

"Hm very nice." A voice said behind her.

She turned. " i don't need your praise Rem Kaginuki. Or should I say Rem Arlord?"

His eyes widened.

"H-how do you know about my name?"he asked shocked

"Ohh, look the ice heart prince is losing his cool huh?" She mocked.

" no matter what, i will make grimoire mine. I will have that great power. And you can't stop me." Said Rem with determination.

"We'll see about that. To make grimoire yours you have to find it first. Good luck with finding the grimoire. Goodbye! Prez." Said Ritsuka waving her hand.

"And don't forget that i know about you and your friends being a devil." Then she left him.

Rem just stood there wondering who the heck she is and how she knew everything about him.

Then he sat into his limo and left in dust.

 **Read and Review**

 **Thanks guys**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys**

 **Chapter 4 is here**

 **Hope you like it**

 **I don't own anything**

Ritsuka reached home.

"I'm home"

"Welcome home, Ritsuka!" Said her mother.

"Why are you so late? I was so worried." Her mother asked worriedly. "I'm sorry mom. I just went to market. Here I bought some groceries." She said, giving her the bag.

"Oh thank you Ritsuka but please don't stay out so late."

" okay mom I won't" she said smiling. "Now go and change. I will set the dinner." Said her mother. Ritsuka nooded and went to her room upstairs.

Ritsuka's POV

I went to my room and locked the door.

"I can't tell anything to mom. I don't want her to be worried." I thought out loud.

I took my night gown and went to bathroom.

Maybe a bath could help me.

"Seriously, devils are so stupid. They think that they can have grimoire so easily but that's never going to happen." I said as i dipped myself in the bath tub.

I changed into my night gown and went downstairs to have dinner.

"How was your day Ritsuka?" Mom asked as i ate my dinner. " it was nice." I said smiling.

After dinner i went to my room and finished some homework.

End of the pov

Ritsuka said on her near the window looking up at the beautiful moon.

"The moon is so beautiful." She said. Eyes full of sadness.

" can you see it too Taichi?" She said holding her heart shaped pendant on her neck.

"We used to see it together."

She felt tears coming out of her eyes as she fell asleep with countless thoughts running through her mind.

Meanwhile at Rem's

Rem's POV

Grimoire.

I have to find the grimoire as soon as possible but that girl is going to be a pain.

How is it possible that she knows my real name? Whatever.

I should just concentrate on grimoire otherwise father is going to be very angry. Well, he's always angry.

I pushed all thoughts aside and went to bed.

End of the pov

Next morning

Ritsuka's pove

Oh, it looks like I slept on the window. I looked at the clock 6:30

I should get ready for school. I got ready for school and went downstairs.

"Good morning Ritsuka!"

"Morning, mom" i said still sleepy. " you didn't sleep well?" Mom asked. "No i fell asleep on the window. My back is hurting." I said as i ate my breakfast. "Oh Ritsuka, i forgot to tell you that Lindo's coming back today." She said smiling.

My eyes shot open. " brother's coming back!! Yayy! It's been so many years since i last met him. Will he be at home after my school?" I asked excitedly. " yeah. Now go your gonna be late." "Ok bye mom. "

I kissed her cheeks and left.

 **Here's chappie 4**

 **I hope you liked it**

 **I will try harder next time**

 **Thank you so much**

 **Don't forget to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hellooooooo**

 **Chappiiieeeeeee 5**

 **Is here**

 **Yay! Cheer up!!**

 **This chap has some shiki x Ritsuka**

 **Here you go~~~~**

Ritsuka reached her school.

"Azuna, good morning!!" She yelled as soon as she saw her.

"Hey Ritsuka morning! But please don't yell. Other students are giving us weird looks." Azuna said as she laughed nervously.

"Well...who cares" she said , glaring at other students.

"Let's go to the class already." Azuna said and Ritsuka nodded.

Time skip lunch break

Ritsuka's pov (in the school)

I was going through the garden when i saw someone plucking flowers the flowers.

I went a little close and i saw the dark blue haired guy that was in student council.

"Hey! What are you doing? Why are you plucking these flowers? Look you hands are bleeding too." I snapped at him

No one's pov

He looked at her. "Your that guy i saw in student council." She said as she tried to remember his name.

"Shiki"

"Yeah Shiki. Stop plucking them" she scolded."Here" she gave him her wet handkerchief.

"Clean the blood off your hands"

He did. Then suddenly he hugged her. "Wha-what are you doing?!l-let go of me!" She tried to push him away.

"Come with me. There's something i wanna show you"

He took her by her hand.

After walking the whole corridor he stopped in front of art room.

She looked at him confused. The art room was filled with beautiful paintings.

"Why are we here?" She asked.

"These paintings are made by me. See closely These are expressing something or someone." He said

She had to agree. The paintings were beautiful. "Wow" was all she could say.

She felt herself drowning in the paintings. She felt the drawings revolving around her.

She looked behind her and saw Shiki with black wings.

Ritsuka's pov

A fallen angel huh?

" now tell me about the grimoire if you want to live." He said getting closer.

" no I won't." I said

"Ok, your wish." He said as he attacked with his black wings.

Fortunately, I dodged.

He tried to tackle but again he failed.

I raised my left arm and the rings started forming again.

And i shot him.

Yeah 10 points for me.

He fell on the ground,moaning in pain. I came closer to him and bent near him.

" don't ever think and your stupid tricks can make me tell you about the grimoire. Grimoire is a pure power. Dirtied devils like you will never be able to make it yours." I whispered darkly.

letting his collar go, i walked away.

No one's pov

She let him go. He stood up and looked at her.

" I should've killed you but your not at the fault here. That's why I'm letting you go this time. Don't think it will happen again."

She threatened as she looked at him from her shoulder.

He saw her walk away ,wondering why didn't she kill him.

'But your not at the fault here.'

He remembered her expression when she said that.

He chuckled. ' what an interesting girl she is.' And he disappeared in the air.

Meanwhile with Ritsuka

As she got outside the art room, she saw Rem standing in the corridor.

Their eyes met.

Both looked at each other expressionlessly.

They came closer and closer.

Both crossed their paths and never looked back. Not even taking a glance and went to their respective ways.

 **There you have it!**

 **Plz RR**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyyyyyyyyyyy**

 **I'm sorry if I'm late but today we have guests that's why i think i will only post one chap todAy**

 **Gomenasai!**

 **I don't own anything**

The next day

/ring/

"Ritsuka, can you go to cafeteria first and wait for me? I have some work with Mimoru- sensei." Said Azuna and started walking out of class with some books.

"Alright! Just don't be late." Said Ritsuka, as she started walking on the other direction.

"Okay~"

Ritsuka went to cafeteria and sat on and empty table.

Students started collecting near the cafeteria door. Ritsuka signed.

She just wanted to enjoy her lunch.

She saw a huge figure pushing away the crowd and came towards her.

She could her hear sequels of fangirls.

Ritsuka's pov

I saw a guy walking towards me. He was in student council. Mage. Yeah that was his name.

Man, that guy's huge. I looked at him.

He came closer and stood in front of me.

"C'mere a sec." He said. Seriously, I can't even have my lunch with peace?

"Well..." I said as i placed my juice on the table and looked at him in eyes." I won't"

He clicked his tongue and said nothing.

He slipped his hand under my knees and threw me on his shoulder.

"H-hey! W-w-what are you d-doing?! P-put me down" i yelled as i tried to kick him which he blocked.

The whole cafeteria was staring at us with wide eyes.

"Tsk...just shaddap!" He said and jumped out of the window.

And started walking to who-knows-where.

He carried me to a small valley-type place and opened a door there.

It was an old restaurant. He put me down to chair and sat in front of me.

(Half an hour later)

I was still wondering why was i there. The devil was eating like it was the first time he saw food.

"Dang it! This food tastes like crap." He said but continued to eat anyway.

Well, he was the one who came here in the first place.

I wanted to say that out loud but decided to stay quiet.

"Dontcha' wanna eat? Ya haven't even touched your food" he said pointing his fork at me.

" well I can't just dig in whenever you want me to." I said glaring at him.

Suddenly he sniffed.

He started sniffing and came near me.

I flinched.

"The hell are you doing?!" I said as I flushed red.

" ya sure smell nice" he said sniffing further and then again carrying me on his shoulder.

After an hour of my yelling and screaming.

He took me to the...beach?

"Look, at the sunset. People usually like these kinda things right?" He said looking at the sunset.

Was he trying to impress me?

Well i AM impressed.

"Yeah, it is beautiful" i said smiling at the beautiful sunset.

He looked at me with wide eyes and then grinned.

"Glad, ya liked it... Now... Tell me where grimoire is?" He said.

I KNEW IT!!

" i knew it! There was something you wanted to know that's why you took me here" i said pointing a finger at him.

"Well, this or that is different."

" you wanna fight now." I said getting ready for an attack.

"Nah, I don't feel like fighting with a girl." He said bored.

"Huh?what?" I asked dumbly.

"I'm a man. I don't feel like fighting a defenceless girl."

"W-why y-you?!" I said clenching my teeth.

"Mage."

We both looked behind us and saw Rem standing at there.

"Mage go back." Rem ordered.

"Why would I listen to you?" Mage said angrily.

"Just go" Rem ordered again, now glaring. "And you too" he said looking at me"

"B-but I wasn't the one who wanted to come here in the first place." I defended myself. Of course I didn't want to have detention.

"Whatever. Just get back."

Mage clicked his tongue and then we went back to school.

( at school)

"Ritsuka!" Azuna called, she looked worried.

"Where the hell did you go? I searched the whole school but no sign of you."

"Hehe sorry. Hey lindo's back." I said changing the topic quickly.

"Huh, he's back? How's he?"

"He's just same as always. But seriously he still looks funny in an apron." I said.

We looked at each other and laughed.

 **Hope you liked it**

 **Thank you so much**

 **Plz RR**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyyyyyyyyyyyyy**

 **Ch 7 is here.**

 **Guys there's a sad news.**

 **I only have 10 more days to write the fanfic.**

 **If the fanfic is not completed in 10 days, you have to wait for 2 or three weeks of next month but i'll try my best to complete this in these 10 day. Plz co-operate.**

 **Thanks, hope you understand my problem.**

Next day morning

"Ritsuka wake up"

After knocking a thousand times, Lindo opened the door and went inside The Room.

He smiled as he saw her sleeping peacefully.

He pushed the curtains aside the window and let the sunshine come in.

Ritsuka's eyes shot open.

"Who are you?!what do you want?!" She yelled still half asleep.

"Come on, Ritsuka. It's me, Lindo." He said, chuckling.

"Oh what..." She looked up.

" wake up. You have school today." He said.

"Hmm Okay i w-WAIT! How did you come in? Have you ever heard about knocking? Don't come into a young lady's room without knocking. You know i have a habit of sleeping naked. What if i was naked?!" She yelled.

" i knocked a thousand times but you were snoring so loud and couldn't hear the knocking"

She glared at him.

" and... Well...you *cough* are *cough*cough* naked." He said looking other way but pointing a finger at her.

GOD DAMNIT!!!!!!!!!!

She was only in her under garments. She flushed red.

"GET OUT!!!" She yelled out.

" ok ok calm down. It's not like I've never seen you naked before." He said mockingly.

She blushed further. And covered herself with blanket.

"GET YOUR ASS OUT OF MY ROOM NOW!!!"

And he left, chucking. He heard her yell ' pervy brother' when he closed the door behind her.

She got ready for school and went downstairs.

Lindo set the breakfast for her.

She looked around. " mom went to the market." Said Lindo

Giving her break fast. He was wearing an apron.

She laughed.

"What's so funny?" Lindo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You still look funny in that."

Lindo sighed. "Never mind. Now go to school. Shoo shoo."

Ritsuka huffed and went.

"Bye, pervy brother." She yelled

"Bye. My naked-sleeping lil sister." He chuckled.

Ritsuka ignored him and went to her way.

(At school)

Ritsuka's pov

Oh no, Azuna's absent today.

Tsk.

I was walking through the corridor when i saw a dog there.

A dog?

"What is a dog doing here?" I wondered out loud.

"Here. Come here puppy." I said as i stepped closer to him.

He saw me and ran away.

"Hey, wait!" I chased after him.

And he went inside the royal garden?

I chased him as he went through the half opened door.

He then disappear in the plants and tree. I sighed and turned my heels to go back when a voice stopped me.

" oh look, who we have here"

I turned to see another student council guy, Urie standing there. I rolled my eyes. Another trouble.

"Why don't you join our party?" He said pointing his rose towards me.

"No need." And i walked away. Well, i tried to.

He grabbed my hand.

" come on, your not alone other butterflies are here too." He said pointing at the other girls.

Yeah, that guy really is a womaniser.

I tried to pull away but he took my silence as yes and took me near other girls. Every girl was wearing a mask. I don't know why.

"My butterflies, we have a new butterfly joining us." Announced Urie. Every girl looked at us with annoyed expression.

" please take care of her. This butterfly is very special to me." He said looking at me and smiling brightly. For some reason I didn't like the way he looked at me.

" come on."

We both sat on a couch in the middle.

He started taking sweetly and i made sure to reply coldly.

Then he stopped talking and stared at me.

" if your going to ask about the grimoire, you should know that I'm not going to tell you." I said bored.

He looked at me and chuckled.

"But I didn't say anything."

" i know you were going to ask that."

He touched my cheek. I felt something wrong.

"You sure are a smart girl aren't you?" He whispered as he leaned closer.

I started to lose myself in his eyes.

No one's pov

Urie hypnotised Ritsuka.

"So why don't you tell me about grimoire? I'll make sure you reward you dearly, my butterfly." He whispered leaning in.

Suddenly a hand grabbed Ritsuka and pulled her into itself. The spell broke.

Ritsuka looked up and saw Rem looking down at her.

She realised what happened, she looked around but there's no one but Urie, Rem and her.

She looked at Urie. She was just about to yell at him but was stopped but Rem.

"What are doing here? Do you even know what time is it?" Rem asked expressionlessly.

She looked at time.8:30 pm.

She gasped.

Dang it.

She forgot what was she going to say and ran outside. She didn't even realise the time because of the spell Urie put on her.

Back at royal garden.

"Urie I warned you to not do anything silly." Rem said anger flaming in his eyes.

"But i did. So what? I realised how you saved her on time. You never care about anyone so why her now? Why's she special?" Urie asked with an raised eyebrow.

"She's nothing special. The thing is she's the only way to grimoire. She's just a pawn. Nothing more." Rem said. And then he walked away.

Back with Ritsuka

Ritsuka's pov

I reached home. I saw Lindo and mom standing outside the house.

Darn it.

I started praying and crossing my fingers.

They looked at me.

"RITSUKA!" Both yelled.

"O-oh h-hi mom." I shuttered.

" where the hell were you? You made us worry so much. Do you even care about the time?" Asked Lindo worried.

" I'm fine. I just went to see Azuna coz she was absent today. Then i found out she's fever. I went to her house and fell asleep there while doing my homework. Hehe he." I explained as i rubbed the back of my head.

"Okay now go inside and change. The dinner is already set. " said mom.

I mentally sighed in relief that they didn't ask any further and we went back inside.

 **There you have it.**

 **If I couldn't complete it in 10 days please try to wait but please don't stop reading my fanfic.**

 **Thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi!**

 **I'm back with chapter 8**

 **Hope you enjoy it.**

Ritsuka's pov

TODAY'S THE SCHOOL FESTIVAL!!!!!!

Yayyy! I'm happy today coz today is our school's festival.

"Hey Azuna." I called out as i saw her.

"Hello, Ritsuka! Hey hey are you excited?" She asked smiling.

"Yep! I just can't wait."

We both were very excited.

"Me too!"

We went inside the class. Everyone looked very busy.

"Everyone's so busy." Azuna said. "Yeah!"

"Hey girls, are you both free?"

We looked behind us and saw our a girl standing. She was our senior.

"Yeah, we're free."

"Then can you please help us with our sweet shop? We have some work to do." She asked.

Me and Azuna looked at each other then smiled.

"Of course." We answered in union.

(At the sweet shop)

"Please visit again." I said as I bowed to the costumer.

Then the girls came back.

"Oh thank you so much for helping us. You are now free to go." She smiled.

"Yes your welcome."

Then me and Azuna went to other way.

"Hey Ritsuka, have you chosen you dress for the ball tonight?" Azuna asked.

"Huh? What ball?"

"Don't tell me you forgot about the ball dance tonight." She asked facing me.

"Oh yeah yeah. I remember."

Well, actually I totally forgot about it but no problem, i have a dress and everything that's needed.

"Oh Azuna, I remember i have something to do. Can you please go without me?"

" hmm ok."

(No one's pov)

Ritsuka went the other direction and she saw three figures standing there.

She sighed. Not again.

"Oh look, my butterfly!"

"you poor thing"

" tsk..."

She tried turn her heels and run away but too late.

They were standing in front of her.

"What the heck do you want now? Grimoire? I'm not telling." She said bravely, crossing her arms.

"No we're not here for Grimoire." Said Urie, still smiling.

"Then what?"

"Be my dance partner for tonight's ball. We'll dance together and forget the whole world, my butterfly." Said Urie leaning closer. But stopped by Mage.

He pushed him away and came to Ritsuka.

"Forget about him. And be my partner. I'm not a big fan of dancing but if you wanna dance, we'll dance." He said grinning.

" Mage stop, my butterfly will only dance with me." Said Urie grabbing his arm.

"Why you!"

And both started arguing and yelling. Ritsuka sweat dropped.

Shiki took his chance.

"Just let them be. I'm not like them. Be my partner. We'll fall together."

"Shiki!" Both mage and urie yelled.

And three of them started fighting. I tried to stop them until...

"What the hell is going on here?!"

They looked at the person standing behind them.

Rem.

"Shiki, Urie,Mage get back to the work. That's more important than fighting here like a kid." Rem said. Anyone could tell he was pissed.

They looked at him annoyed but obeyed anyway.

Rem looked at Ritsuka.

" You too stop wasting your time and go back to your work." He said coldly.

And walked away.

Ritsuka's pov

What's his problem? What did i do? They were the one who were asking me to be there dance partner. But once again...He somehow saved me... Whatever, i don't care.

Well better get back. Azuna must be waiting for me.

 **This was just an extra ch.**

 **Next ch has Rem x Ritsuka.**

 **Plz look forward to it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi! I'm backkkkkk**

 **With chapter 9.**

 **Please enjoy it**

 **RemxRitsuka.**

(At night)

Ritsuka got ready for the ball. She wore a beautiful long light blue, princess style gown with a big bow on her waist a pair of light blue heels.

Her hairs tied in a princess style messy bun. With accessories.

She looked very beautiful.

RITSUKA's pov

I stood outside the room. I was nervous. I could hear the voices of others. I took a deep breathe and opened the ball room door.

Wow. It was amazing. It looked like that princes and princesses were all over there. It was a castle.

"RITSUKA!!" A familiar voice yelled. Azuna of course.

As she yelled everyone looked at me and gasped.

"She's beautiful!" "Hey hey look at her" " isn't she just wow!" "I better make her mine."

I could her other students mummer.

I tried my best to not feel embarrassed and keep my cool.

" yo. Whatcha looking at?" I asked coldly.

And then went to their own respective work.

"Hey Ritsuka you look beautiful!" Said Azuna amazed

"Thanks, you look great too." I said smiling.

(No one's pov)

Suddenly they both heard squeals. They looked at the direction and saw student council coming.

Ritsuka rolled her eyes as they went to centre of the stage. They're eyes fell on Ritsuka and there jaws dropped. They found her looking quite beautiful.

"Hello, everyone. Today we are going to choose today's prince and princess who will dance in the centre. Please take a glass of juice. The glass is containing a king crown and a queen crown inside it. Girls go the right side and guys go the other side." Said the lady on the mice.

They did as told.

" I don't think my glass has any crown in it. " Ritsuka said looking at her glass of juice.

"Neither do i." Said Azuna.

Ritsuka drank the juice and heard a voice of something.

She looked in the glass and saw a little queen crown.

She and Azuna gasped as everyone looked at them and gasped.

Shiki, urie and mage saw this and drank their juice too but no luck.

Then Rem drank his juice and Here's the crown.

Rem and Ritsuka looked at each other.

"Fuck my life" Ritsuka said whispering.

"Wow. So our prince and princess are Rem and Ritsuka."

Everyone clapped. "Please occupy your thrones."

They both went and sat there.

Ritsuka crossed her arms and legs looking other away. Rem crossed his legs looking straight at the crowd. They could her them whisper.

" wow the ice prince and ice princess together." "Hmph I'm way better than her." "Damn, i wish i could be in his place."

Both sighed.

"Now let's start the dance." Said a student.

Rem took Ritsuka's hand and pulled her with him.

"Wow. So gentlemanly." Ritsuka said sarcastically.

"Shut up."

"Hey Rem." Rem looked at the caller.

" brother.??"

It was rem's big brother Shin . He looked like Rem but with black hair.

"What are you doing here brother?" Rem asked.

"Visiting you of course."

He said as it was the most obvious thing.

"Ahem." Ritsuka cleared her throat, catching the attention of both brother.

" nice to see you again, Shin." Said Ritsuka.

Shin's eyes widened but got back to there normal size.

"Same here" he said smiling.

"Wait, how do you know each other?" Asked Rem curiously.

"Long story."

"Umm now you can go back to dance."

They realise there state.

Rem's pov

How did they know each other?

I pushed my thoughts aside.

And we started to dance.

I eyes the girl dancing with me. She looked indeed beautiful.

"Thank you" she said murmured. I looked at her.

"You helped me yesterday. With those friends of yours."

"No I didn't." I said keeping my cool.

"You did. You even saved me from Urie." She said stubbornly.

"i just didn't want him to have the grimoire." I said coldly.

" i just feel like saying thank you and i did" she was stubborn too.

"But you were always like this right? Even i know your just wearing a mask. Your not what you show..."

She looked at him. "Somehow i see my old self in you." She looked in my eyes. My eyes widened a little. Her eyes were full of sadness, guilty, pain.

We both stared at each other. The whole world seemed as disappeared. I could feel something in my chest.

We heard the voice of firecrackers. And realised the situation.

" your family is keeping you in the dark. They have secrets and you don't know about them. I know you father is forcing you to find the grimoire. But he's also keep you in the dark."

My eyes widened further.

"What are you trying to say?" I was loosing my cool. She looked at me and smiled.

It was the first time i saw her smile.

"Ask your brother." She said smiling and showing me a pendant.

That pendant.

I had the same pendant. But it belonged to the Arlord family. Shin me and father wore it. But how come she had it?

She smiled at me sadly and walked away. I saw her figure disappear from my sight.

I was again in my thoughts. Questions over questions floating in my mind.

 **Thank you so much.**

 **I hope you liked it.**

 **For now**

 **Byeeeeee**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys**

 **I'm here with ch 10**

 **Secrets are unfolded in it.**

 **Enjoy~~~**

At Rem's mansion

From that day, Rem couldn't stop thinking about Ritsuka's word. He was so confused. His father continued to beat about not finding the grimoire.

Rem became restless and he decided to ask his brother.

Rem'z pov

I saw brother lying on the couch. I went to him and sat beside him.

"Brother?"

"Yes, Rem?"

"Are you hiding something from me?"

Shin's eyes widened but went to their normal size as he got up and sat. "I guess Ritsuka told you." He said.

"No she didn't exactly tell me. I want to know what are you hiding from me. How do you know Ritsuka? Now tell me everything, Shin."

I only use his name when I'm dead serious which i was at that time.

" it's the time to tell you everything. But will you be able to handle it?" Asked brother looking at me. I nodded.

" Rem, when were you born, we used to live in California. But you weren't born alone at that time." My eyes widened a little.

" Mother gave birth to two children that was your twin. His name was Taichi."

I gasped.

" your uncle took you to Japan when Taichi, me and mother and father stayed there. Ritsuka was born there too. We were neighbours. Her family and our family had a very good relationship except our father and her father because we were devils and they were angle. Despite that Ritsuka, me and taichi were very good friends. As we all grew up, Ritsuka and Taichi developed feelings for each other. Ritsuka was only 12 years old at that time, when someone told our father that She knew about the whereabouts of the forbidden grimoire. Father threw Ritsuka in the prison and tried to get information out of her. She was so small and she didn't even know what was she talking about. Father came to know that Ritsuka and Taichi had feelings for each other. He took advantage of this and used to beat both of them but they both never said anything about the grimoire. One day, he found out that taichi was helping Ritsuka and Taichi knew about the grimoire. After beating and asking Taichi about grimoire, he lost himself and killed Taichi in front of Ritsuka. Her love was killed in front of her eyes. But Taichi, taking his last breathe, told Ritsuka to never tell father about the grimoire. After his death Ritsuka became emotionless. Father continued to beat her but when Ritsuka's family found out about this, they took her to Japan. It was the last time i saw Ritsuka until yesterday's ball."

No one's pov

Rem was speechless. He couldn't believe what he just heard. His eyes widened, jaws dropped. Who could blame him? He was the only one living in the dark. All this time.

All things that Ritsuka said made sense now.

'I find my old self in you.'

He remembered her sad smile when she said that.

Shin looked at his with sadness in his eyes. " that pendant that Ritsuka wore is also Taichi's"

" why didn't anyone tell me earlier?" Rem said in a low voice

His bangs covering his eyes.

" mother didn't want you to worry. Rem, mother is still alive but in fathers control." Shin looked down. "Thats why i came here to find Ritsuka so i can use the power of grimoire to fight against father. But when i came here i saw you already found her. Father might kill mother if we don't hurry."

Rem eyes widened. "No way..."

"Rem tell me a thing, have you developed feelings for Ritsuka too?"

Rem quickly looked at Shin as if he was idiot. "Not at all, what made you think that?"

"Rem, I'm not stupid i saw you the way you looked at her yesterday." Shin smiled at him.

"But please Rem, don't ever try to hurt her in anyway. She's suffered a lot. That girl may look very brave and cold but is very innocent and childish."

" whatever" Rem said coldly.

Rem's POV

Tsk...i don't have any feelings for her. I don't keep such lowly things as feelings.

I don't love her...do i? I pushed all thoughts aside and went to my room.

"We have to save mom otherwise father will kill her but how? Only grimoire's power can beat father's power." He thought out loud.

 **Haha what is rem gonna do now?**

 **Find out in the next ch.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heyyyyy guysss**

 **I'm here with chappie 11**

Rem's pov

How to find the grimoire? How to save mom?

Questions after questions ran through my mind.

Then i came to conclusion.

Ritsuka.

(Next day)

No one's pov

Ritsuka was chatting with her friends happily in the class.

Suddenly she saw yelling and squealing.

She looked straight and saw Rem standing there.

Rem walked up to her.

"Come with me. I have something important to talk about." Said Rem looking down at her. Students started whispering. Ritsuka wanted to decline but the look in Rem's eyes made her change her mind.

They went to the third library. There was nobody else except them.

"What do you want to talk about?" Ritsuka asked.

"Can we have a seat first?" Asked Rem. Ritsuka nodded and took her seat and Rem sat in front of her.

" ok now what?" Asked Ritsuka.

"I want to know about the grimoire." Said Rem.

"Didn't I already tell you that I won't tell anything about it? Or do you not understand my language? You devils don't deserve the grimoire?" Said Ritsuka crossing her arms looking away.

Then Rem did something very shocking.

He stood up from the chair and sat on his knees on the floor, head down bowing.

Ritsuka was very shocked at the sight in front of her. Her eyes widened and jaws on floor.

"R-rem? W-what are you doing!?" She asked shocked.

"Ritsuka Tachibana..." Rem started "please, tell me where the grimoire is. Yes, i wanted to give grimoire to father back then but now i want to use it to fight against father." His voice was cracking. He clenched his teeth. "M-my mother...is in my father's control. I...i-i want to save her. He will k-kill my mother. So please...i beg you.

I-I promise when my work is done, i will give it back..."

Ritsuka could see his struggle.

Ritsuka recovered from her shock. She stood up and sat in front of Rem on her knees.

Rem looked at her surprised by her actions though his head was still down. She looked very serious.

"Rem raise you head." She ordered.

"But-"

"I said raise your head." She louden her voice.

Rem raised his head and looked at him.

"You want to save your mom with the power of grimoire?" She asked, still very serious.

Rem nodded looking down.

"Look at me."

Rem looked at her.

" ok i will give it's power to you...as much as you want...But you won't be fighting alone. We both will save your mother." She said smiling.

Rem was taken back.

"Really?" He asked as if he heard wrong.

"Yes really! We'll fight together." She said smiling as she touched his cheek by her hand.

Rem's eyes widened. But somehow he liked it. It was like a burden was lifted from his shoulder.

"Thank you..thank you so much." He said bowing his head again.

"Rem! Raise your head and don't you dare to do that again!" She scolded.

"Come on you don't have to yell I'm just bowing." Rem said going back to his posture but looked a little too calm.

"Rem bowing your head and giving others respect is good but you have to see if the other person really deserve it or not." She said her head down her eyes were covered by her bangs so Rem couldn't see her eyes.

She looked up

And smiled again at him.

"Wow sounds like a plan to me." Said a voice.

They both looked the direction and saw Urie Shiki and Mage.

"Haha, that will be interesting." Said mage.

"We want to take part in this game too." Said Urie.

"Yeah, it will be fun to kick that bastard's ass." Said mage grinning.

"Can we fight too?" Shiki asked creepily.

Rem and Ritsuka looked at each other. Then Ritsuka smiled and said "of course. The more the mere."

She looked back at Rem.

"We will fight together." She said determined.

Rem felt something inside him.

He felt...somehow...happy?

"Ok now I'm going back to my class. We have a plan now. A team. Tomorrow will be the last day of that bastard. He wanted the grimoire right? Lets see how he reacts when it's in front of him." She said smiling evilly.

Then going back to herself.

"I'm leaving. Bye!!" And ran out of the library leaving Rem wondering if the girl was real.

He had seen many girls. He HAD many girls. But somehow this girl was different. Rem just shook his head. And went back to thinking about the plan while Urie shiki and mage were just excited for tomorrow.

 **There you have it~~~~~**

 **Thanks you**

 **Please read and review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello my friends**

 **I'm here with chapter 12**

 **Please enjoy.**

The next day.

"Umm...lindo? Why are you here?" Asked Ritsuka clenching her teeth.

" To help you of course."

Rem looked at Shin. "And what are you doing here?"

"Same goes for me."

Ritsuka sighed. " I don't really know what's the point of you two being here with us. It's our fight."

Rem nodded with agreement.

Mage, Urie and Shiki just looked at them with a poker face.

" me and Shin came help both of you with your fight. You and Rem should be thanking us instead of questioning our presence." Said lindo as he and Shin grinned at Rem and Ritsuka.

"Whatever." Said Rem and Ritsuka in union then looked at each other. Rem quickly looked at the other way.

"Now now, your forgetting the real reason of ur being here." Said Urie. He was irritated with their little fight.

They were standing in front of a haunted house that was Rem's fathers mansion.

"That Arlord still lives here?" Asked Ritsuka, she was a little scared.

"Yeah. He still does." Shis said, sighing.

"Ritsuka, where's the grimoire?" Asked Rem.

"Right front of you." Said Ritsuka. Everyone looked around.

"Where?"

Ritsuka looked At them And point a finger at herself.

"Me,duh" she said as if it was obvious.

Everyone except lindo looked at her and after a minute shout "WHAT?!"

"Does that mean your the grimoire?" Rem asked wide-eyed.

"Yep, I myself am the grimoire. The grimoire is running through my veins, the forbidden grimoire is me. I'm the forbidden grimoire." She explained.

"But-"

"Enough talking. Are we going to go inside or just stand her and talk?" Snapped Lindo irritated. Everyone nodded.

Rem took a deep breathe and opened the door of the big castle.

They saw Mikukier Arlord Siting on his throne." Ah- look both son of mine are here. So have you found the grimoire?" He asked.

Shin and Rem both looked at each other and rem said.

"Yes we have...but we aren't planning on giving it to you. We came here to fight and take mother back." Rem said bravely.

Mikukier looked at him and laughed.

"Do you seriously think you will win? You came here take your mother back and fight? More like you came here to die?" He said still laughing evilly.

"Oi oi. Stop that stupid laugh of yours. It's freaking the hell out of me." Said Ritsuka calmly.

Mikukier looked at her. "Who are you?"

"Oh? Did the devil king forget about the little girl he uses to beat?" She smirked.

Mikukier eyes widened.

"Ritsuka."

"Bingo!" Said Ritsuka.

"You've grown so much. When you were younger my only attention was the grimoire but now i think i should change my mind." He said as he smirked.

"Father! Tell us where mom is." Yelled Shin.

" that's how to talk to your father? Where are your manners?" He yelled as he attacked shin.

"SHIN!" Yelled Ritsuka.

"Attack them!" Ordered Mikukier. Then devils and vampires surrounded around them.

"Time to kick some ass." Said mage grinning.

"Are you all ready?" Asked Shiki.

Everyone nodded.

"Then, lets make these poor things suffer."

The fight started. There were like thousands of vampires and devils.

"Come on, are they ever going to finish?" Asked Ritsuka, killing four devils with her ring shots.

"Don't just give up yet." Said Lindo, then attacked ten devils with his exorcism.

Mage, Urie and Shiki was trying their best too.

Rem was fighting with his all might too.

Ritsuka just wished the fight to end peacefully.

After an hour of fighting, they all fell on the floor. Exhausted and bruised.

Mikukier looked at them and laughed. "Hahaha, that's all you've got!" Then he attacked them making them hit the wall behind.

Ritsuka stood and attacked with with her might. And bingo.

"You bitch!" Yelled Mikukier anger flaming in his eyes. Then attacked her again making her back hit the wall hard. Anyone could see the hole that was made in the wall.

"RITSUKA!" Everyone yelled.

Rem tried to stand up and go to Ritsuka but failed.

"Rem it's alright, you go and kill him." Said lindo as Shin nodded at Rem agreeing with Lindo.

"Yeah rem go." Said Urie.

"Kill that poor thing." Said shiki trying to stand up.

"Yeah, kill your old man's ass." Said mage.

"That's right Rem..." Rem looked at Ritsuka. "Kill him. I'm giving my all power to you..." Ritsuka gave her all power to Rem. Rem could feel a new energy ran through his veins.

"Rem don't let go alive...he has made everyone suffer. He killed so many innocents. He...h-he has killed Taichi and my father. Don't let him live. Make him atone for his deeds." Rem saw her sob. Everyone's heart clenched, seeing Ritsuka cry.

Rem felt anger boiling in himself. He turned to his father.

Rem attacked with all of his increased power and hit his father.

Mikukier fell on his knees and came back to his human form.

"Rem, kill him now. He's in human form. It's the right time." Yelled Shin.

Mikukier looked at Rem. "You-you won't kill me right? I'm your father. I'm the one who created you."

Rem looked at him with ice cold eyes. "i pity myself for being created by you." And then threw his blue flame that turn his father into ashes.

"RITSUKA!"

Rem looked back and saw Ritsuka fainted. He ran upto her and picked her up lightly.

"Ritsuka? Wake up...Ritsuka? Come on open your eyes..." Rem said a little worried and shook her lightly. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Is...is it over now?" She asked in a low voice.

"Yes. It's over now. He's dead."

"I'm glad." She said as she smiled with tears.

Everyone smiled at her.

"So are we."

 **Done done done**

 **Please forgive me about the fight scene**

 **I'm not good at writing fight scenes.**

 **But thanks for reading.**

 **Don't forget to review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello minna san**

 **I'm baccccccckkkkkk**

 **Hey i just found out an awesome song.**

 **Listen to**

 **"How to be a heartbreaker"**

 **It's really nice.**

 **Well back to the topic**

 **Enjoyyyyy**

(2 days later)

No one's POV

Ritsuka Tachibana was sitting under a tree in her school. Well more like hiding from other teachers. Ditching class wasn't a bad idea but it was maths period.

She would do anything than to be in maths class when the most strict teacher is present there.

She was sitting on the back side of the tree, enjoying the peace.

"You were supposed to be resting." Said a voice.

Ritsuka sighed. Of course she couldn't live without disturbance.

"Wow Rem, way to ruin my pleasure." Said Ritsuka eyes closed. "And I'm alright now. I don't need to rest anymore."

Rem came and sat with her. Ritsuka looked at him with suspiciously.

"What?"

"Why did you sit with me?" Asked Ritsuka narrowing her eyes.

"Well, i feel like sitting here and i did." He said annoyed.

" ok ok geez you don't have to be annoyed."

Ritsuka then again closed her eyes.

"Ritsuka" rem called to get her attention.

"Hmm?"

"Thank you..." Rem said in a low voice. Ritsuka eyes shot open. "What?!"

"I said thank you for helping me." Rem said clenching his teeth. Who would've thought that thanking someone would be this difficult.

Ritsuka looked at the sky.

"You know, I didn't help you with anything...it was just that i wanted revenge. I don't care who killed him but i just wanted him to die...all these years i always thought no matter how much i try...i will never be able to avenge Taichi's death.but..." Ritsuka looked at Rem and smiled."...but with everyone's help, i was able to take my revenge. I should be the one thanking you. Thank you so much."

Rem looked at her. her smile was something he had just started to like. He remembered her tears when they were fighting. He could see her struggle from the past. He could see that she had been dying inside.

Somewhere, he could see himself in her too just like she told him at that ball party.

Rem smiled lightly at her.

Ritsuka looked at him shocked.

She gasped. She rubbed her eyes then again looked back at him. She gasped again.

"What's wrong?" Asked Rem.

"Yo-you-you just s-smiled." Said Ritsuka shocked.

"So what's wrong with me smiling? Most people smile right?" She could sense his sarcasm in that.

She giggled. "No its just that i never saw you smile before."

Rem was caught off guard by that giggle. She was right. He never smiled before in his life time. Until now. He looked at the girl beside her. She still looked a little shocked but was smiling anyway.

" it suits you."

"Huh?"

"A smile suits you more. Keep smiling like that though it might ruin your reputation as an ice prince. But who cares. Everyone would be happy to see you smile like that." She said smiling brightly. Then she remembered. "Hey Rem, how's your mother?"

"She's doing just fine. She said she was happy to see me and Shin again because she thought she would never see us again."

"That's great. Does she still remember me?"

"Yeah she said she still remember that little girl who always came to play with her with her two pigtails." Rem chuckled.

Ritsuka huffed.

"She said your grown so much and she's happy for you." Rem said looking at the sky.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" A voice yelled. Rem and Ritsuka both flinched. They looked behind and saw Urie Mage and Shiki.

Both sighed in relief. They didn't want teacher to find them ditching their 'duties'

"Nothing." Said Rem.

"Hey guys do you know Rem just smiled and chuckled just now." She said excitedly.

Three of them looked at him in horror. "What?" They asked looking at him.

"Come on guys, its not that big deal." Rem was irritated now.

Three of them just smiled at him. "Well, that's good to hear my butterfly." Urie said smiling at her.

Rem stood up. And looked down at her. "Now go to you class otherwise I'm gonna complain to your maths teacher. It's not a good habit to ditch class."

She looked at him. She gasped and ran towards her class.

Four of them saw her run and smiled.

"She really is something." Said Urie. Chuckling.

'Yeah she really is.' Rem thought as he again smiled lightly. Making sure no one saw him smiling.

 **Done duna done duna duna doneeeeee**

 **Please rr**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys**

 **Chappie 14 is here**

 **I don't own anything.**

 **Rem and Ritsuka️**

No one's POV.

It was another morning in Kaginuki mansion. The Kaginuki family was eating breakfast silently. Rem and Shin both liked their mother's cooking a lot. Well, for Rem it was his very first time tasting his mother's cooking.

Shouko looked at his boys eating breakfast silently and smiled. "Did you like it?" Asked Shouko.

"Of course we did." Rem stood up." Thanks for the food." Then he was just about to go but Shouko stopped him.

"Rem?"

"Yes, mother?"

"Can you please invite Ritsuka for the dinner?"

Rem looked at her.

"Huh what?why?"

"It's been so many years since we talked. I want her to come over." She said as she smiled.

"You can invite her yourself."

" come on Rem, how am I supposed to contact her? And you go to same high school as her. You can tell her to come over."

Rem just nodded and left for school.

(At school)

A limo arrived at the school. Everyone surrounded the limo to see their ice prince. Rem came out of limo and looked around the crowd.

He just went straight, ignoring the crowd. He had to find Ritsuka and invite her over.

He went to her class and saw Ritsuka chatting happily with her friends. Seeing her giggling and smiling, he felt happy too.

Ritsuka saw him. Rem came inside the class. Class went silent. 'What now?' Thought Ritsuka.

Rem looked at her. " meet me in lunch break."

Students looked at them shocked. Ritsuka wanted to smack her head on the desk.

'A-and you have say that aloud.'

"O-ok. You should go back now."

Rem and Ritsuka could her students whisper.

"Hey what's between those two?" "Are they dating?" "No way! The ice prince and ice princess are together?!"

Ritsuka sighed as she saw Rem go out of class. Just as he left Azuna came.

"Ritsuka what was that? You never told me that you were dating the president. I thought i was your best friend." Azuna looked at her with hurtful eyes.

Ritsuka sweat dropped. "N-no Azuna! What are you saying? I'm not dating anyone. He just had something to talk about. Thats all!" Ritsuka said, audible to every student.

Azuna sighed in relief. "Thank god."

And then the teacher came in and the class started.

(Time skip:lunch break)

Ritsuka went straight to the third library. Rem was again sitting alone with his shogi.

Ritsuka angrily went to him.

" are you stupid or something? Why did come to my class? Those freaking students are killing me with their stupid question." She yelled.

"Can you just stop yelling already?" Rem said with same anger but with a calm voice.

Ritsuka finally relaxed

"Ok now tell me what do you to say?" Asked Ritsuka.

"Mother is inviting you to dinner tonight."

"Huh? Why"

" she said its been years since she met you so she decided to invite you over." Rem said sighing.

"Yeah, it's been so many years since we last talked. Ok then tell her, i'll be happy to join her tonight." Ritsuka smiled.

She was just about to go when Rem stopped her.

"Do you want me to pick you up tonight?" Rem asked. He thought she was going to turn him down.

"Yes of course. If it's not troubling you."

Rem felt happy somehow. He himself was confused. 'Why did i ask her that?' But brushed it off.

"Ok. Give me your phone number. I'll call you when your ready." Rem wanted to smack himself. 'What am i saying?' He screamed inside his head.

"Huh? Alright then." She grabbed a paper and a pen and wrote her number on it. She handed the paper to him. And the bell rang.

"Here you go. Bye!" Then she ran outside.

Rem sighed in relief. 'Thank goodness she didn't ask any questions?'

Rem looked at the paper and quickly saved the number in his phone. He crumbed the paper and threw it into the dustbin. He didn't want those three fools to find anything about it.

Rem's POV

I'm really stupid ain't i? Why would i ask her anything like that? And why did i want her phone number?

I sighed. It's good that she's dense and didn't ask any further.

 **Hope you liked it**

 **Read and review please.**


	15. Chapter 15

(At evening)

Ritsuka got ready. She wore a white and red top and black skirt with simple polka dot belly.

Her waist length reddish brown hair were tied into a high ponytail.

She went downstairs. Her mother looked at her confused.

"Are you going somewhere?" She asked.

"Mom! I told you that i was going to have dinner at Miss Kaginuki's. Have you forgotten?"

"Oh yes I remember now." She smiled. " please tell Shouko that i miss her and i want to meet her again. It's been years since we talked."

Ritsuka smiled. "Ok i will. And I'm sure she'd be happy to see you again too." Both of them smiled at each other. And then her mother went to the kitchen.

Ring!!!!

Her phone rang. It was an unknown number. She took sometime to decide whether she should pick or just let it ring. She decided to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Couldn't you answer your phone a little faster?" Asked an irritated voice.

"Hehe, sorry i was a little busy." She lied, she knew he wouldn't care anyway. "Is there anything you want?"

"Yeah I realised, i don't know where you live." Rem said.

"Oh yeah i forgot to tell you. I'll message it to you right away. Just hang up."

"Hmm ok." Rem said and hung up. Ritsuka messaged him her address. Then Lindo came out.

"Hey your going on the dinner in 'their' house today?" Asked Lindo.

"Yep i am." Ritsuka said still on her phone.

"Ok but make sure you come home at time not too late. And you're not staying there for a night." Lindo said in his protective voice.

"Ok ok come on Lindo you don't have to be so overprotective." She said annoyed.

"Well it's not bad to be worried about your little sister when she's going to a house where are two men. Shin just sees you as a little sister but I'm not sure about that Rem. Just make sure to be back at time. Got it?" Said Lindo, worried. Ritsuka rolled her eyes. Then the bell rang.

A maid came to them.

"Miss someone is on the gate for you." The maid said.

"Oh i think that's probably Rem. Lindo tell mom that I'm going. Bye!" And then she ran out.

"Just be safe!" Yelled lindo and sighed.

(At the door)

"Hey Rem!" Ritsuka said waving at him. Rem looked at her. She wore something so simple but looked very pretty.

"Are you ready to go?" Rem asked.

"Yep!"

Rem opened the limo door for her. "Thanks gentleman!" She said as she went in. Rem sat right front of her.

Ritsuka looked outside the window excitedly and smiling.

Rem was busy looking at her.

"What are you so happy about?" Rem asked, it's not that he hated silence. It's just that he was curious at her happiness.

"Well I'm excited that I'm meet your mother again." She said smiling. Rem just nodded his head.

They arrived at the Kaginuki mansion. Ritsuka looked at the mansion as Rem opened the limo door for her.

"This mansion hasn't changed much." She said looking around.

"You've been here before?" Rem asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah...never mind that. Let's just go." She pulled him by his arm so he won't ask any further. As they opened the door they saw shouko standing there.

"Oh Ritsuka!" Shouko quickly ran to Ritsuka, giving her a hug.

" oh goodness you've grown so much. The little girl that I remember is beautiful grown up." She said as she kissed Ritsuka's forehead. Ritsuka blushed a little.

" it's nice to see you too. Mrs Kaginuki." Ritsuka said smiling.

"Who's 'Mrs Kaginuki' here? It's aunt or aunty to you." She said.

"Yes aunty."

"Um if you both are done, the. Why don't we go inside?"

Rem said coldly.

Shouko and Ritsuka looked at him then nodded. They saw Shin on the couch with a woman sitting beside her with two boys.

"Oh Ritsuka your here." Said shin.

"Hey!" Said Ritsuka.

The woman looked her. Ritsuka could see sparkles in her eyes. And then suddenly she came to Ritsuka and gave her a bear hug. Ritsuka looked surprised.

"C-can't...b-brea-the..." Ritsuka said suffocated.

"Hey! Julie! Let her go! She's going to die!" Yelled Shin.

"Opps! Sorry. It's just that i was excited to meet you. Your Ritsuka right? Shin and mom told me about you. You really are pretty." Said 'julie' excitedly.

Ritsuka was still coughing. After taking proper oxygen, Ritsuka looked at her.

"Oh i forgot to introduce her." Said Shin as she turned to Ritsuka." Ritsuka, this is my wife, julie and these two little boys are my sons." Shin said pointing at 'two little boys'.

Ritsuka looked at him surprised.

"Your married?!" She asked still shocked.

"Yeah of course I'm married. Why are you so shocked? Did you think that i will wait for you and marry you?" Shin asked grinning mockingly. On which Rem looked a little pissed.

"Ew that would be gross. Your like a brother to me." Said Ritsuka disgust.

"Ritsuka you can call me julie and come on I'll introduce two these little two." Julie said pointing at her sons.

Everyone sat on the couch.

" ok this is Yato. He's 10 years old but is very intelligent. " she said pointing at the elder one. " and this little baby is Yuno. He's just 3 years old." She said pointing to the other one.

"And guys this is Ritsuka." Two boys looked at Ritsuka.

"Nice to meet you. Miss Ritsuka." Elder one said bowing.

Ritsuka smiled."nice to meet you too!"

Then the younger one Yuno came to her. "Nwish mweeting chu!" He said.

"Aw so cute! Nice meeting you too!" She said as she picked him up. Yuno giggled happily.

"Now, i should make the dinner. You guys can sit here." Said Shouko standing up from the couch.

"Aunty, i will help you too!" Said Ritsuka.

"No it's ok. Me and Julie will be fine."

"Aw come on. I want to help too. And beside I don't want to stay the only girl with all guys." She said pointing at guys.

"Well yeah mom and julie will cook dinner and we are planning what can we do to you when your with us." Shin said sarcastically. Ritsuka glared at him.

This made Shouko and julie laugh. "Ok ok come on! You can help too." Said Shouko smiling.

Ritsuka smiled back and the three ladies went to the kitchen.

"Was she always like that?" Rem asked dumbly.

"Yeah kinda!" Shin said chuckling.

Yuno and Yato were busy in playing without a care in the world.

 **Hehe he**

 **Thanks for reading**


	16. Chapter 16

(After some time)

"Ok boys dinner's ready!" Yelled Shouko.

Julie and Ritsuka set the table.

Shouko saw Rem going upstairs.

"Rem why don't eat dinner with everyone?"

"No thanks. I'm not hungry right now. I'll ear when ever i feel like." He said coldly and went upstairs.

Ritsuka looked at Shouko. She looked hurt by her son's words.

"Aunty. Don't worry. I'll get him back." Ritsuka said as she rested her hand on her shoulder.

"No it's alri-" but she was already gone.

With rem and Ritsuka.

"Rem!" Ritsuka called as she saw him on the balcony.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly.

"Rem i swear if you don't drop that cold act of yours,

I'm gonna kill you." She said irritated. Rem sighed.

Ritsuka came to him. "What's wrong? Tell me"

After a few seconds. Rem answered "I don't know what to do. Being in a joint family, living with a lots of people is very new to me. I don't know how to react around them. " Rem sighed.

"That's it?"

"Yeah"

Ritsuka started laughing.

"Whats so funny?" Rem asked curiously.

"Sorry but it's just a little funny.

You know they all are your family. You don't have to know how to react around them. You can just be what you are." She said smiling. "Now come on, we are going back to eat dinner together and you'll apologise to aunty." She said grabbing his hand and dragging him along.

"But-"

Everyone looked at Rem and Ritsuka confused.

"Aunty Rem has something to say." Sai Ritsuka.

"Huh?"

Everyone turned to Rem.

"Umm...mother I'm sorry.." He said in a low voice looking away.

Everyone looked at him surprised then smiled. "It's alright Rem. I didn't mind it." Shouko said happily.

"Come on Rem you can smile a little. It's not going to kill you." Ritsuka said elbowing him.

And then Rem smiled lightly at everyone which shocked everyone but they decided to keep it down.

"Now let's have dinner."

They all were eating in silence. Until...

"Oh wow this is superb." Said Shin.

"The food is really tasty."

Shouko smiled.

Ritsuka made all of it. Guys looked at her surprised. Ritsuka smiled. "I'm glad if you like it."

"Ritsuka why are you eating with a spoon instead of chopsticks?" Asked julie.

"I guess she hasn't learned how to eat with chopsticks yet." Said shin laughing.

"Rem looked at her and chucked." You don't know how to eat with chopsticks?"

Ritsuka glared at both of them. "So what? That's not my fault that I'm not very familiar which japanese culture."

"Look at julie she's American but still she knows japanese culture well. She's fluent in japanese too." Said Rem. Then turned to Ritsuka. "And you suck at japanese even though you have japanese blood in you." Rem smirked. Rem glared at him and then tried to eat her dinner ignoring everyone's chuckle.

"Ok I'm done!" Said Ritsuka.

Everyone looked at her plate.

"What? Already? But Ritsuka you haven't eaten much. Did you not like the food?" Asked Shouko worriedly.

"Hehe you don't have to worry. I've eaten enough. The foods very good. It's just I try to maintain my figure." She said rubbing back of her head.

"Your still going to gym?" Asked Shin raising an eyebrow.

"Yep! Every Sunday!"

Shouko sighed. "Youngster these days."

Ritsuka saw Rem trying to avoid mushrooms.

"Oi Rem eat mushrooms too." Ritsuka scolded. Rem looked at her. "No i hate them." He said glaring at the mushrooms.

Ritsuka shook her head and grabbed her spoon. She took some mushrooms from Rem's plate and leaned the spoon towards him.

"Eat." She ordered. Everyone looked at them.

"W-what?!" Rem asked loosing his posture.

"I said eat." She ordered again.

"B-but I don't want to." Rem turned his head.

"Rem..."Ritsuka called in a scary voice making everyone look at her horrified. "Eat it right now otherwise I'm going to ripe you throat out." She glared at him. Hard.

Rem for the first time in life felt a little scared. Then he slowly eat the mushrooms from her spoon. Everyone gasped.

"Hey that's an indirect ki-" julie covered Yato's mouth with her hands.

Rem looked a little embarrassed . Everyone noticed that except Ritsuka and yuno.

"There. Did it kill you?" Asked Ritsuka placing down the spoon. Rem couldn't say anything.

"Hey Ritsuka?" Called shouko to get their attention. "Yes?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Asked shouko. Everyone could tell where this convo was going as shouko was smiling very brightly. "No I don't have one. Why?" Asked Ritsuka

"Why don't you marry Rem?" She asked smiling. Everyone took a second to process what she just asked. Then.

Rem choked his water.

Julie looked like she was going to faint.

Shin looked at her with eyes widen as plates.

Ritsuka dropped the glass she was holding. And both children..well they didn't care.

Everyone had to take a minute to come back to their senses.

"Mom!/Aunty!" Yelled Rem and Ritsuka in a union blushing a little.

Everyone looked at Rem and Ritsuka.

Rem and Ritsuka looked at each other then quickly avoided eye contact.

"I refuse!" Both said in a union again. Making everyone smile again.

"Aunty that's impossible. I'm just a kid." Ritsuka said looked at Shouko.

"If you just a kid, I'd suggest you to marry Yato. I'll be very happy to have you as my daughter in law. " said julie squealing. "Yato, you like Ritsuka right?"

Yato blushed a little and was just about to refuse when Yuno stood up. "No, i will mwarry Rwitshuka!" Rem twitched.

Everyone looked at the little one's courage and chuckled.

Ritsuka looked came to him and picked him up. "I'll marry you too." She said smiling.

Julie squealed. "Haha that means I'm having Ritsuka as my daughter in law."

Shouko looked at her. "No you don't. She's going to be my daughter in law."

"You bet!"

"Yeah the game is on."

Everyone except Yuno looked at them and sweat dropped.

Julie pointed her finger at his sons. "Boys make your mother proud. You have to marry Ritsuka."

Shouko stood up and pointed a finger and Rem. "Rem you have to make Ritsuka yours before they do." Rem and Ritsuka blushed.

"M-mom! W-what are you saying?!" Rem asked flushed.

"T-that's i-impossible." Said Ritsuka. Everyone except Shin started fighting.

Shin looked at them and sighed before...

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!YOUR NOT A TWO YEARS OLD KID!" Shin yelled at top of his lungs. Everyone looked at him and realised what was going on.

"O-oh i'll go and clean the dishes." Said Shouko nervously laughing. "Julie and Ritsuka can help me."

Both looked at her. "O-ok."

 **Thank you so much for reading**


	17. Chapter 17

(After an hour)

Ritsuka looked at the clock.

"I think i should get going. It's getting late." Said Ritsuka as she stood up from the couch.

"I'll drop you in the limo." Said Rem.

"No no it's ok. I don't want to go in a limo. I'll just walk." Ritsuka said.

"No Ritsuka, a girl shouldn't be out alone at this time. Rem's right. Let him drop you. You both can just walk." Said Shouko.

"Aww I thought you were going to stay tonight." Said julie pouting.

"Oh I'm sorry but i'll come some other day."

"Let's go Ritsuka." Said Rem standing up. Ritsuka nodded.

Everybody went outside.

"Bye Ritsuka" said julie.

"Don't forget to visit again. Give my regards to Maria." Said Shouko as she hugged her.

"Bwye Rwitshuka! Cwome home agwain!" Said Yuno.

"Yeah visit again."

"Ok i promise!" Ritsuka said she ruffled their hairs.

"Come on let's go already." Rem was irritated. Then both started walking outside.

Both were walking one busy at gazing at the starry sky and the other was busy at staring at the person beside her. Ritsuka noticed Rem's eyes on her.

"Why are you staring at me?" Asked Ritsuka still looking at stars.

"I was just wondering how you know everything about me." Rem said.

"I told you i find myself in you. I think we both are similar."

"How so?"

"We both are called cold for are behaviour towards others. We both don't even know who we really are. We both hate our selves ."

Ritsuka looked at Rem and smiled. "We both see ourselves as monsters. We both are lost."

Rem looked at her. He could see the sadness and emptiness in those eyes.

"There are differences too. Like,

Your always cold but i'm only cold to them who are cold to me. You wear a mask to scare others and hide yourself, and i wear a mask to protect myself. I'm always afraid that i'll get closer to people and they'll leave me. Thats why, i always act cold and brave towards others. I don't like to be weak but i am weak. I try my best to hide that fact." Rem's eyes widened.

"It's silly right?" Ritsuka said as she laughed a little. She felt him stop walking. She looked back at him.

"That's right." Rem said in low voice looking down. "We're similar. I...I don't hate myself. I always feel like a monster. Someone who doesn't deserve happiness. Someone who doesn't deserve to be loved."

Ritsuka walked up to him. Then suddenly Rem felt her arms around him. She hugged him.

"W-what are you-?!" Rem asked surprised.

"It's ok. I feel the same. And you know whenever i feel this way, i want someone to hug me and comfort me. Isn't it relaxing?"

Rem felt extremely comfortable and relaxed. He wrapped his arms around her too. After a minute Ritsuka broke the hug.

"Lets go!" Ritsuka grabbed his hand as they both started walking.

They both reached at her mansion and saw her mother standing outside. "Mom!"

"Ritsuka you're finally back. I was worried." Her mother said worriedly.

"Come on mom stop being so worried. Oh i forgot to introduce you. Mother, this Is Rem."

Her mother looked at him.

"Is that you Rem? You've grown up. You were so small back then."

Rem bowed a little. "It's nice to meet you Mrs Tachibana."

"Call me Maria. And do you want to come inside with us?"

"No thanks, i just came to drop Ritsuka." Said Rem.

"Oh thanks you so much for looking after her. Bye then good night."

Maria went inside. Ritsuka stopped at went back to Rem. She came closer and stood on her tip toes. Her lips lightly met his cheek.

"Every one deserves a little happiness and love." She whispered. " good night Rem!" And with that she went inside, leaving the man froze.

(At night)

Both laid awake on their beds. Thinking about their incidents.

Ritsuka's POV

Today was a very nice day. I'm happy i went to Shouko's house. It was fun being in a joint family. I smiled. I hope Rem doesn't misunderstand me. I just wanted to comfort him.

Then suddenly i remembered the embarrassing dinner. I blushed and chuckled at the same time. I pushed all thoughts and went to sleep.

Rem's POV

I laid wide awake in my bed. Today was a long day. I remembered my talk with Ritsuka. I blushed a little. I've never talked to anyone like that. Somehow i feel free whenever I'm with her. I let my guards down.

She kissed my cheek to wish me a good night but I'm having a hard time in sleeping just because of it. Who knows what that angel is doing to me, is she putting a spell on me or something? I felt myself falling asleep slowly.


	18. Chapter 18

(Next day)

Ritsuka was having a good time at school as their maths teacher was absent.

"Guys, lets go to the ground. Teacher is absent today." Said a student happily. Everyone in the class cheered up. Ritsuka's class was the rowdiest class in the school. They broke many rules and sometimes they scare new teachers away so that they can have a free period.

Ritsuka however wasn't like this at all. Yeah, she was very naughty sometimes. But she always apologies to teacher or anyone that is hurt. She doesn't like people getting hurt.

Ritsuka sitting on her desk. She saw everyone getting out of class and going to the ground.

"Hey Ritsuka, lets go outside!" Said Azuna happily.

"Umm no I don't feel like going. You can go. I'll meet to after this period." Said Ritsuka.

"Huh? Ritsuka is that alright?"

"Yes, i just want to be alone right now."

It wasn't a lie. She really liked being all alone. She loved peace. It made her feel like she's free. It was her freedom from her self.

Azuna just nodded and went with other girls.

Ritsuka was left alone. Not that she hated it.

Whenever she sat alone, she sat with her past. She remembered all the things that happened to her in the past.

What was she in the past and what is she now? It made her wonder. She has always hated herself. For not being enough.

Then there was Taichi who was always there whenever she needed him to stay by her side.

He would stay awake all the night so she could sleep peacefully. She remembered every second she has spent with him. They both had feelings for each other but never confessed. Because they were afraid. They knew an angel and a devil can't fall in love. They were afraid that they might lose their friendship too if they confessed. He promised her that no matter what he will never leave her, replace her. But he broke his promise. He left. He left her all alone in this cruel world. She hated herself for trusting him, for falling in love with him.

She looked out side the window. A tear came out of her left eye.

That's what she's always done. Always lose and then cry. No matter how hard she tried she was still weak. They were people who loved her like her mother, Lindo and Azuna. But still something felt missing. She felt somehow empty.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realise four figures entering the class.

" oh look my butterfly is sitting alone." Said a voice.

That made Ritsuka gasped in surprise and look behind her.

Of course, our 'lovely' student council was here.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Said Ritsuka still trying to get out of the shock.

"Thats not our fault. You were the one who was spacing out." Said Mage.

Ritsuka said nothing. Instead she turned her head looking outside again resting her head on her palm.

"This is not the games period. Where's the whole class?" Asked Rem looking around.

"Maths teacher is absent. So everyone went to enjoy their temporary freedom." Said Ritsuka in a monotone.

"You all need a punishment for sure." Said Rem.

"Ohhhh~~ a punishment~~it's giving me shivers." Said shiki.

"There goes my idea of being alone. All thanks to you." Said Ritsuka sarcastically.

Urie came closer to her and and sat in front of her with his 'signature' rose.

"Now now it seems like my butterfly wants to be alone. Why don't we go outside leaving these three here? Or do you-Huh?" Urie looked closely.

"My butterfly, have you been crying?" Asked Urie. That caught everyone's attention. Everyone came at front to look at her.

Ritsuka looked at them, confused." No I wasn't crying."

"Then what's this?" Asked Urie pointing at her left cheek.

Ritsuka raised her hand to touch her cheek.

"Huh? I-I don't know anything."

"What's wrong?" Asked Rem.

"Did something happen?" Asked mage.

Are you hurt?" Asked shiki.

"Is something wrong my butterfly?" Asked Urie.

They all looked very serious.

Ritsuka looked at them. "Everything's fine. I really don't know how did i start crying. But it's alright now I'm fine." She smiled at them.

Everyone smiled at her.

"Thats good."

"So why don't you leave me now?" Ritsuka said. Yeah man, she really wanted some peace.

"Yeah we should leave now. We all are very busy."

Ritsuka looked at them with poker face.

"Yeah, first busy at playing shogi, second busy in sleeping, third busy at wooing girls, fourth busy at cutting himself. You all are very busy."

Four of them looked at her.

"Wow you know us too well." Said mage grinning.

"Ok now. At least that's better than someone sitting alone, looking outside the window, crying herself but has no idea why." Said Shiki.

"Ritsuka glared at them."leave now."

Then the bell rang.

"I think we should leave now." Said Rem.

"Yeah/ bye/bye my butterfly!" Said the trio and four of them went outside.

Then students started coming back. Ritsuka sighed.

(After school)

Ritsuka's POV

School's over. But i went to the rooftop. I didn't want anyone to see me. I looked at my wrist watch. It was late.

I was looking at the sunset. She felt someone standing behind her. I quickly turned and saw Rem standing there.

"Huh what are you doing here at this time?" I asked.

"Shouldn't i be the one asking that?" Shot back Rem.

"I-I just came here to see the sunset." I lied.

Rem looked at me as if i was an idiot. Well at that time i was acting like one.

"What's wrong with you? Your acting very weird." Asked Rem.

"No I'm not." I said turning quickly so i could hide my eyes that was forming tears.

Then suddenly i felt arms around my waist.

"R-Rem?!" I called out shocked.

"You were the one who told me that you always want a hug when you feel like crying." Rem whispered.

I felt tears coming out of my eyes.

Finally after a minute I stopped crying.

"Now tell me what's wrong?" Asked Rem.

"It's just I remembered some stupid memories."

"Memories? What kind of?"

"I remembered what i was used to be. I was always bullied in the school by other children or even teachers. I was always hated by them. They used to call me worthless, stupid. They called my father as rich bastard. I always tried my hardest to make friends. But i was always thrown out." I said looking at the sunset.

"No that's not true."

"Yes it is. I was never good enough. Not for anyone, not for my family and friends. I'm really useless." I whispered.

I rested his head on my shoulder. "Oh really? You think that way huh? Have you ever thought about you family? Have they ever said that your useless? Did your mother ever tell you to leave her? Why do you care what people say about you? You don't know but people care. People may not show it but they do care. Just like you. You care about everything but you act like you don't because you're afraid that if you show yourself to others, you'll be left alone. Am i not right?" Asked Rem.

What could i say? He was right. I could only nod my head.

Few seconds later I realised...

"Umm Rem you can let go now."

I said.

Instead of letting go, i felt him arm tighten.

"Hmm what if I don't want to?" Rem whispered in my ears.

I blushed."l-let go of me!"

He chuckled and let go." Come on I'll drop you home."

"No i can wa-"

But cut off.

"No you can't. Go get your things." Ordered Rem.

I humphed but went to get my bag anyway.

(No one's POV)

Rem made sure she was out of sight. "You can come out now."

Urie, Mage and Shiki came out of nowhere.

"Oh looks like we got busted." Said Shiki.

"Yeah but it was worth it, stalking Rem." Said Mage.

"It's good to see the great Rem Kaginuki being lovey dovey." Said Urie smirking.

"I wasn't." Said Rem.

"Oh you think we're blind. We saw you and Ritsuka together ok?" Said Urie.

"It was nothing." Said Rem emotionlessly. "Just leave."

"We will. But keep that in mind you better make your move before someone snatch her away from you including us. Just admit.

You're in love with her." Said Urie smirking.

"Ohh you poor thing, it's not good to be that dense about your own feelings." Said Shiki.

"Haha, if ya keep goin' like this, I'm gonna make her mine." Said mage proudly.

Rem glares at them and went to Ritsuka.

(With Rem and Ritsuka)

"Are you ready to go?" Asked Rem.

"Yep"

Both went to the limo and sat in front of each other. Both lost in thoughts.

Rem was thinking about what Urie said. He loved her? Rem had never loved anyone in his whole life. He didn't know how it was like to love someone.

"Hey Ritsuka, what is love?" He asked out of nowhere.

Ritsuka quickly looked at him wide eyed but recovered quickly. "Well it's a feeling to care about someone like it's you life. The only reason why your alive. The urges to touch and hold him or her. When your in love, the mode of that person literally changes yours too. It is feeling of being yourself when your with that person. You want to protect him or her. Even a thought of that person makes you smile. It's a very happy feeling. But it has it's disadvantages too. It's like a rose, a rose is very beautiful but always has it's thorns. Love and life are not for everyone."

Rem was lost. It was all right. He didn't love her did he?

"Why did you ask that Rem?" Asked Ritsuka.

Rem came to his senses.

"Oh um i was just curious."

Then suddenly the limo stopped. Both came out.

"Thanks for the ride. Bye Rem." She was just about to turn when he grabbed her hand.

"What?" Asked Ritsuka.

"Where's my good night kiss?" Asked Rem obviously teasing her.

"W-what?" She blushed.

"I want my good night kiss."

"B-but-" she stopped when she saw his serious face.

She blushed hard and kiss his cheek.

"Stupid prez!" She yelled as she ran inside.

Rem stood there, grinning and then sat in the limo and left.

(At night)

Rem was looking at the ceiling lying on his bed. Smiling to himself. Thinking about Ritsuka.

He remembered her blushing face. His smile widened.

He remembered his convo with his three friends. They told him to not be that dense about his feelings for her. Even if he loved her, she would never accept his feelings right? He didn't deserve to be loved right?

'Everyone deserves a little happiness and love.'

Is it bad to love her? Because she's an angel and he's an devil? If he didn't hurry, he will lose her. He didn't want that. He wanted to be with her. He wanted to be the only one by her side. Devils don't have feelings so what's this now?

It was making him weak. That was bad. But the worse was...he was in love with her.


	19. Chapter 19

Rem's POV

With all that last night's thoughts, I really couldn't sleep well. I quickly changed into my uniform and went downstairs. I saw yato and yuno sitting on the couch, playing.

"Gwood maurnin uwcle." Said Yuno looking up. "Morning to you too."

"Good morning Rem." Said yato.

I glared at him. "You should call me 'uncle'. Learn some manners. Shin he's just like you."

Shin opened his eyes lazily. "Then you should call me 'big brother', if we're talking about manners here."

Julie and mother came out of kitchen.

"Come on boys, stop fighting and lets eat the breakfast."

We all went to the table. I quickly ate my breakfast. Really quickly.

"Calm down Rem, you still have some time before school. What's the rush?" Asked Mom.

I coughed a little. "No it's nothing."

"Ok i'm leaving." I ran towards the limo. I didn't know why i was rushing.

(At school)

No one's POV

Rem was just about to get out of the limo, when he saw fangirls running towards him. He sighed. _What a pain._ He just went towards the third library, ignoring the whole world execpt one person.

Ritsuka.

He saw her chatting with his trio. He had to sigh again. _Those three will never learn their lessons._ He went near them.

"My butterfly, why don't we go to a night date? It'll be fun." Urie asked sniffing his rose.

"No thanks I'm not into dating." Ritsuka said coldly.

"So, why doncha' come with me, we can go for a long drive." Asked mage, pointing a thumb at himself.

"Nah, I don't have time."

"Ritsuka~ we can go to the art room. We can paint together and we'll fall together~" said Shiki with a creepy blush.

Ritsuka rubbed her temples.

"I'm not interested in painting."

Ritsuka noticed Rem standing there. She ran up to him.

"Rem, save me from your stupid friends. They refuse to leave me alone in peace."

Rem looked at her while she was glaring at them. Rem looked at his friends coldly. "Can't you mind your business in the library instead of wasting your time here?"

"Tsk...why don't you mind your own business?" Three of them were irritated.

"It is my business as i am the president here"

"Ha? You just want her to be with you." Said mage.

Ritsuka looked at Rem, confused.

"Huh? What are they talking about?"

Rem just ignored the question. "Do you want to leave or do you want to bear the punishments?"

The trio just walked away, glaring at Rem.

Ritsuka turned to Rem. "Oh thanks a lot, Rem. They were being a pain."

Rem turned his head. "Its ok, I didn't do it for you. They were just being careless about their work."

 _That was a little cold_ , thought Ritsuka. But then she smiled, "I know."

Rem looked at her, his heart fluttered. He didn't really understand what it was. He was sure he didn't love her. But this feeling...Devils don't have feelings. It was so confusing and annoying.

"Oi, Rem? You still there?" She asked, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Oh, yea..get back to your class." He said coldly. And then walked away. He turned and saw her walking away too. He didn't like being cold to her. She was already very hurt. She had been hurt since the day she was born. His brother told him her past. It was really dark. But he couldn't help it. He was thinking her every night. Everytime. He couldn't focus on his work. It was annoying him and he was blaming her for that.

He looked at his wrist watch. It was late. He, then went to his classes.

 **Lunch break--**

Ritsuka was having lunch with Azuna. Azuna's phone rang. "Hello? Oh! Yeah, i forgot. Ok I'm coming. Bye, dear take care~~"

Ritsuka looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Boyfriend?"

Azuna sweat dropped. " yea i have to go. And what's with that look? Are you jealous?"

"Yeah I'm jealous." Came a sarcastic reply.

Azuna left in hurry. Ritsuka looked at her lunch. _I don't want to eat alone...well, I'll just eat when i reach home._ She thought.

"Why're you alone?" A fimiliar voice came.

"Oh Rem, I'm just leaving." She said as she stood up. "But you didn't eat, it looks like."

"Oh, I don't want to eat alone so I think I'll eat later at home."

Rem looked at her " Then you can join me."

"No its alr-"

He already sat, ready with napkins. Ritsuka sweat dropped but sat with him anyway. They started eating in silence until she noticed Rem staring at her. "What?"

"I'm just thinking how different you were when we first met."

Ritsuka laughed. "Yea, i guess. I'm always like this. I'm not good with new people but when i mix up with them, they usually say that. I guess this is the real me."

Rem smiled lightly, that went unnoticed to her.

Rem noticed something then. "Hey, why're you not eating onions?"

"I hate them." She said in a scary voice.

Then Rem smirked. Ritsuka sensed somethings bad.

Rem took his spoon full of onions from her lunch and took it near her lips. "Eat."

Ritsuka looked at him in horror. She didn't know what was the worst, was it that he was forcing her to eat onions? Or is it that HE was trying to feed her with HIS spoon? Or is it that people were whispering and his fan girls glares were killing her?

"What?! No way! I won't."

Rem gave her a scary look. "You want something bad to happen to you?"

Ritsuka slowing opened her mouth. He made her eat all of it. Rem looked at her red face. He smirked and stood up. He walked up to her. And bend down to her ear.

"That was payback." He whispered, smirking that sent her shivers.

He looked at her face that was all red, his smirked widened. He then turned and walk away. It took a moment for her to come into her senses.

" I HATE YOU, YOU TEASING PREZ!!!" She yelled as she came back to her senses.


End file.
